Montaraces
by Faethin
Summary: Encuentro en Ered Nimrais: Desde los ojos de Dínen Faethin, una misión por las montañas blancas
1. Guardia en el Lejano Harad

Damrod, acuclillado, tomó el arco que yacía junto a él. Aunque no había nada que hubiese de preocuparle por el momento, el estar en aquellas lejanas tierras era motivo suficiente para mantener en constante alerta a cualquiera. A la vez que la derecha apretaba la madera, la mano izquierda se apostaba sobre el mango de la espada. Suspiró. Nunca había gustado mucho de la lanza, ésta permanecía en el suelo ignorada; prefería las armas que eran manejables a corta distancia, eran más fáciles de usar; solamente usaba el arco, a decir verdad, porque tenía que mantenerse fuera de un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, según el capitán. Con un fluido movimiento, un compañero que se encontraba en la mismo posición se inclinó hacia él y susurró con una callada risa, que frisaba el nerviosismo: -No creo que tengas en mente disparar la hoja en vez de la flecha, ¿por qué no sueltas ambas armas y te tranquilizas un poco?

-Déjame en paz –replicó Damrod-. No veo como puedes mantenerte tan frío en tan extraña situación.

-Uno se acostumbra después de algún tiempo –dijo aquel compañero-; Y, ante todo, uno se acostumbra a tener confianza en el juicio del capitán, ¿o acaso ya perdiste el tuyo al no hacer como yo?

-Sabes bien que  nadie en este grupo ha perdido la confianza en él –dijo Damrod con un ligero resoplido, luego soltó el arco, mas no la espada-. Pero no hace ningún mal el estar preparado.

-Eso es la desconfianza hablando, no la mente –dijo el otro, ante lo cual Damrod arqueó las cejas-. No lo tomes a mal, me refiero a la desconfianza por los extraños alrededores, no por el capitán. ¡Bah! No importa, no esperaría que cualquiera se mantuviera fresco en estas tierras donde el mismo aire es diferente al que se respira en Gondor, y no lo digo por el calor solamente. He de admitir que yo mismo nunca había visto a más de cinco _múmakil_ en fila en mi vida; eso, te concedo, hubiera alarmado incluso al más viejo. Creo que ni el capitán lo esperaba.

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento –musitó Damrod con sorna, el otro tuvo que inclinarse para escucharle mejor-. Digo, que espero que esto termine pronto. No tengo intención de permanecer ni un minuto más de lo necesario aquí.

-¿Ni aunque el capitán lo ordene?

-Bueno, en ese caso sería necesario.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, no creas que me causa mucha gracia estar gateando por días a la espera de una condenada caravana que debería cruzar estas regiones en poco.

-¿Estamos seguros que pasará tal caravana? –inquirió Damrod con cierta incredulidad-. Hace ya unos días que debería haberse presentado ante nosotros por estos paisajes y ves que no hemos visto más que algunos arbustos moribundos desparramados por el campo. ¡Quién sabe si no se trataba de una treta del Enemigo! No sería la primera vez que nos pasase, recuerdo perfectamente la vez en que escuchamos de una considerable hueste de orientales que se acercaba a tomar por sorpresa nuestras guaridas cercanas, incluso hasta Henneth Annûn y que solamente se trataba de una ridícula expedición de orcos rastreadores.

-Ah, sí, aquellos que olfateaban todo lo que veían: hojas, caballos, prisioneros, enemigos, incluso a sus propios compañeros.

-Sí, precisamente.

-Supongo que eso no debió haber sido muy agradable.

-¿El qué?

-El tener que oler el asqueroso hedor de orco sudado.

Damrod rió calladamente, su compañero hizo igual. Por un momento su mano se alejó del mango de la espada y se posó en el suelo para sostenerse mejor. Un fresco viento sopló sobre las llanuras de Harad pero éste no fue suficiente para refrescar de manera suficiente los cansados brazos de Damrod, estos comenzaban a entumecerse finalmente. Un desagradable hormigueo le invadió y tuvo que sacar a relucir su voluntad para no ponerse en pie, estirarse y bostezar.

-Esto es cansado –dijo al fin-. Si verdaderamente vemos esta caravana, creo que yo mismo correré con una antorcha o con una flecha ardiente para quemar en las patas a esas bestias y así terminar con todo esto pronto.

-Sí, claro –respondió su compañero-. Absolutamente, si tu deseo es morir aplastado por ellas, después de haber sido empalado en sus colmillos (y eso después de haber quedado como un erizo de saetas), no seré yo quien te detenga. ¡Adelante! Tienes todo mi apoyo. Desgraciadamente, no creo que el capitán piense como yo.

-No, yo tampoco lo creo.

-Vamos, no creo que tarde ya mucho. Me atrevería a pensar que no hemos de esperar más que unas cuantas horas más. ¿Qué son unas horas para alguien que ha nacido, crecido y peleado toda su vida en Ithilien?

-_Únad_ –replicó Damrod con otro suspiro

-Exactamente, nada. Así que deja de quejarte ya.

Damrod finalmente cedió a la tentación y se sentó por primera vez en todo el día. El Sol hacía poco que se había posado justamente sobre ellos y ahora hacía que sus sombras yacieran junto a los arcos y lanzas pronto a usar. El montaraz, cansado de ver hacia el horizonte, posó su mirada en los arbustos en la cercanía. Secos, ya sea por falta de agua o por la cercanía a la Maldita Tierra, se alzaban tristemente sobre el suelo café de las tierras del sur. Una ráfaga de viento, que hizo que más polvo que el que sus lágrimas pudieran detener entrara en sus ojos, sacudió por un momento los alrededores. Cuando al fin pudo posar su vista de nuevo en las tristes plantas, vio en esta un fuego al que le había sido retirado toda su ardiente piel. Muerto pero lleno de vida, el fuego aún se sacudía aunque las llamas ya no inundaran su ser. El fuego ardía incluso cuando muerto. ¿Podría decirse lo mismo de los hombres de Gondor?

No gustó de este último pensamiento. Falsamente profundo, demasiado ridículo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en cualquier cosa que su imaginación le hiciese ver. Nada. La imaginación es como la hoja de una espada, se oxida si se deja de usar. La tierra bajos sus manos se sentía rugosa y llena de piedras que lastimaban la mano si no se tenía cuidado al posarla. Ese calor que ahogaba hasta los deseos de levantarse y correr un poco le sofocaba y le llevaba un paso del fatal momento en que dejaría de estar en sus cabales. No es que estuviese muriendo en ese horno que llaman el Sur, era quizá más el sentimiento de estar tan alejado de sus propias tierras lo que causaba tanta desgana. ¿Desgana? Sí, desgana de continuar sentado (ni siquiera yaciendo) en el suelo por tanto tiempo a la espera de una manada de _múmakil_ que no se hacía presente. ¿Y cuál era su prisa? Decir _múmakil_ era decir muerte, y a Damrod nunca le había gustado ver la sangre de sus compañeros derramada por causas que parecían tan alejadas de la realidad como estas tierras lo eran del norte. En cuanto apareciera la caravana comenzaría una batalla que probablemente ganarían a costa de la muerte de algunos montaraces. ¿Qué hacían los Montaraces de Ithilien aquí? De nuevo no quiso seguir pensando más tras haber llegado a esto.

Como último recurso levantó la vista al cielo. Allí encontró un poco de la calma y frescura que necesitaba al momento, y por un rato estuvo en paz. Divisó varias nubes que hacían más soportable la luz del Sol y pensó que podría retomar un juego que practicaba cuando más joven. Posó su mirada en la nube más cercana y grande y la observó con atención. Lenta, lentamente iba tomando forma. Sí, ya parecía algo, parecía una enorme y acolchonada tetera como las que usan allá al norte en Belfalas. Con este calor, sin embargo, no era té precisamente lo que más le apetecía. Trató de darle otra forma pero el juego no funcionaba si era uno el que les asigna lo que debían ser a las nubes. Busco entonces otra, y no tardó en ver una nube que se asemejaba a un yelmo como los que una vez vio que los Jinetes de Rohan usan. ¡Hasta con la pequeña borla atada al extremo de la cabeza! Sonrío ante la ocurrencia y en seguida comenzó con otra nube. Qué extraño. Esa tenía forma de un niño cayendo de un alto caballo. Y esa parecía una joven llenando un cántaro con agua en la fuente. ¡Excelente! Un jarro de vino muy sabroso y fresco. Luego, se había roto el jarrón y ahora el vino chorreaba la nube de abajo. Divertido, Damrod observó ahora esa nube. ¡Charco seguro como el que una vez hizo Lasbelin cuando por primera vez trató de servir la mesa! Pero la nube no parecía vino derramado. Quedó asqueado.

Una, no, siete enormes figuras con largas trompas y terribles colmillos acababan de aparecer en las nubes desde la tetera. Como una escoba gigante barrían a los hombres que se encontraban frente a ellas mientras lanzaban horribles mugidos semejantes a cuernos de guerra. Las flechas volaban y se clavaban en todo el cuerpo de uno de los monstruos, pero éste apenas si se daba por enterado. Mientras tanto, los otros se abalanzaban sobre aquellos Hombres del Norte que habían quedado al descubierto, y las flechas silbaban y llovían sobre ellos como granizo envenenado. Muchos cayeron, pero muchos más lograban escabullirse entre las hondonadas y los arbustos que robaban algo de la monotonía a los parajes. Damrod se vio a sí mismo arrojar todas las flechas con las que contaba y luego protegerse del granizo bajo el cobijo de unas rocas que había un poco más allá. Los mugidos y los gritos de hombres en extrañas lenguas eran suficientes para volver al cobarde loco de terror, pero entre los Hombres del Norte no había de esos. Poco a poco las bestias se aproximaban a los escondites de los Montaraces, y grande era la risa que les causaba a los Hombres del Sur el ver tan patético intento de derrotar a los poderosos _Múmakil_. Con muchas llamadas de cuerno y estruendosos gritos, los que dirigían los monstruos llamaban a sus compañeros para que se unieran a atrapar a los del norte como ratas en una trampa. Y cuando la situación pintaba negro para estos, repentinamente fueron descubiertas tres máquinas en forma de arco como las que los sabios de Minas Tirith sabían construir y que los montaraces habían traído consigo. Al principio no hicieron más que redoblar la risa de los enemigos, que creían invencibles a los _múmakil_, sin embargo, pronto la risa fue apagada y reemplazada por gritos a la vez que las armas comenzaban a escupir gigantes saetas que derribaban a las bestias si acertaban en ellas. Grande era el destrozo en las filas de los monstruos cuando la munición de los Hombres del Norte se había acabado. Y entonces dio inicio la verdadera batalla.

El compañero sacó a Damrod del sueño donde ya se había sumergido. Despertó y el sueño degeneró hasta ser solamente un recuerdo otra vez. Por su naturaleza, su mano tomó de nuevo el arco. La madera estaba incluso más áspera que antes. El montaraz frunció el ceño.

-¡Despierta! Uno de los centinelas acaba de reportar que ha visto grandes nubes de polvo en el horizonte como las que levantan los _múmakil_. Pero solamente han enviado a uno.

-¿Y qué hemos de hacer, puesto que no tenemos munición para las armas de asedio? –inquirió Damrod pensando eso por primera vez-. ¿O acaso mi idea de correr hacia las bestias con las antorchas y prenderles fuego ha sido bien acogida?

-Claro que no, aunque no distas mucho de la verdad. El capitán ha dado la orden de preparar flechas ardientes.

-_Amman? Ú 'erim bilinn hi._

-¡Claro que tenemos! El capitán ordenó recuperar todas las flechas que pudiésemos después de la batalla.

-Pues yo no he escuchado nada de eso.

-Porque tú estabas con los que dieron sepultura a nuestros compañeros caídos.

-¿Por qué me toca a mí siempre lo desagradable? –preguntó Damrod sin verdaderamente esperar una respuesta satisfactoria. Siempre había tenido disgusto por la muerte.

-¡No importa! Ahora mismo debemos acudir a la llamada del capitán. ¡Prepara tu fuego! Yo te traeré flechas.

Pero el compañero no había resuelto su duda. ¿Por qué siempre le ponían a realizar las tareas que tenían que ver con la muerte? Damrod había comenzado a pensar que algún malhechor conocía sus debilidades y convencía a los capitanes de asignarle tareas así de desagradables, sí, algún desgraciado que le odiaba por alguna razón y que había oído alguna vez al montaraz decir a Lasbelin (porque sólo a ella le hacía confidencias desde hacía ya un tiempo) que detestaba el ver gente muerta. Pero no, ridículo, no tenía enemigos entre los montaraces de Ithilien. ¿O acaso sí? En todo caso, él no conocía o recordaba alguien con quien pudiera tener problemas. No en ese momento. Aunque nunca se sabe en esos tiempos tan oscuros como los que se posaban sobre la Tierra Media entonces.

Damrod se acuclilló de nuevo. Como ya tenía el arco en una mano, la izquierda volvió a posarse sobre la espada. El frío metal contrastaba mucho con la cálida madera. Recordó lo que su compañero había dicho hacía un momento y soltó el mango. ¿De qué serviría la espada en contra de las bestias? Bueno, pero ¿de qué servirían las flechas en contra de las bestias? Daba lo mismo que una hormiga picara sin piedad a un hombre que varios montaraces dispararan a discreción hacia un monstruo de esos. Deseaba que las municiones para las armas de asedio no se hubiesen acabado, así podrían derribar de una sola vez al maldito animal y regresar a casa. ¿Y si fabricasen las municiones allí mismo? No, puesto que, a menos que lanzaran las cabezas de los muertos que yacían a unas millas de distancia en las fosas, no contaban con cosas de suficiente tamaño (y peso) para lastimar siquiera a los _múmakil_. No, no había escapatoria. A flechazos o a nada.

No le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero si mucha repugnancia. Las armas de asedio en contra de los monstruos hubiesen facilitado muchas cosas, y le hubiesen ahorrado desagradables encuentros también. Ya desde su propia posición podía verla acercarse, la bestia con una gran plataforma como una gigantesca canasta sobre su lomo. Seguro que en su interior había decenas de sureños prestos y listos para machacar de manera inmisericorde a cualquier Hombre del Norte que viesen. Seguro que en este momento charlaban entre ellos en esas extrañas lenguas del sur que jamás sonaban más allá de Harad y no sospechaban nada.  Seguro que se llevarían una sorpresa tan grande como el animal que les llevaba al acercarse a los grandes matorrales a los que lenta pero seguramente avanzaban. Damrod suspiró una tercera vez. ¿Acaso era por desesperanza o por cansancio?

Ya venía, ya venía, ya se podían ver figuras en forma de hombres en las torres del animal; eran esas intimidantes máscaras las que usaban los guerreros del sur en sus batallas las que más odiaba Damrod. Con tanto pañuelo en la cabeza y encima esas máscaras que no servían ni como yelmo, ¿cómo eran los sureños tan poderosos guerreros? Había que admitir que se veían mucho más imponentes que el guerrero desnudo con esas máscaras, pero también había que admitir que la visión no había de ser muy buena con semejante cosa casi tapando por completo el rostro. La verdad es que por pura curiosidad a Damrod le hubiese gustado ponerse una de esas cubrecaras. ¿Cómo se vería un montaraz con aquéllas? Seguramente extraño. Aunque también pensó que, para los sureños, las capas que los Hombres de Gondor utilizaban para viajar habrían de resultar igualmente extrañas. ¡Mantos atados al cuello con los que dormían, cabalgabam, comían, luchaban y morían. Le hubiese gustado mucho que en vez de guerra constante hubiese habido comercio constante entre Gondor y Harad. Intercambio de culturas, claro.

Ya estaba muy cerca el _múmak_. Qué extraño, no veía a los típicos centinelas que siempre se mantenían de vigías para la nave terrestre, tampoco veía al que dirigía la bestia sentado en la nuca de ésta. ¿Dónde estaba? Y las siluetas en la torre, las siluetas no eran las de hombres con las máscaras puestas. ¿Se tratará de alguna trampa o señuelo para confundir a los montaraces? Muy raro, definitivamente muy raro. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¡Ajá! ¡Allí estaba el primer arquero a la vista!

-_Dartho!_ –exclamó el capitán por lo bajo. La orden corrió de hombre en hombre: -Hasta que oigáis el cuerno atacáis, aunque la bestia os pase al lado, atacáis hasta que suene el cuerno. No antes.

-Pues no creo que sea la intención de alguno la de levantarse y ser derribado a flechazos antes de tiempo –musitó Damrod por lo bajo también. Su compañero rió ligeramente.

Veía ahora hasta los tatuajes desgarrados en la piel de la pata del animal. Horribles. Eran muchas grotescas figuras que parecían hombres feroces con gestos de guerra y usando las infames máscaras. Damrod se prometió a sí mismo que si salía vivo del ataque se llevaría una como recuerdo. ¡Lo que Lasbelin iba a reír cuando se la mostrase! Tal vez eso ayudaría a mitigar un poco el duelo casi perpetuo en el que se mantenía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? Seguramente ayudando en las Casas a los heridos. Incluso después de muerto su hermano, continuaba cumpliendo su trabajo. Damrod comenzaba a extrañar su propio hogar ahora.

El cuerno sonó como una avalancha en medio de la arena. Casi simultáneamente ciento cincuenta montaraces de Ithilien se pusieron en pie y soltaron la nube de saetas sobre la torre. La criatura mugió terriblemente, no por dolor alguno, sino por la tremenda sorpresa, y levantó y agitó las patas delanteras, enloquecida. Si la torre no hubiese estado firmemente sujeta, habría caído llevándose a todos los que cargaba. Se oyeron innumerables gritos provenientes del interior, y como respuesta salieron de allí una veintena de flechas que hirieron a unos pocos pero que no mataron a ninguno. A Damrod le pasó una de ellas demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Otra vez soltaron los montaraces su nube de saetas, hacia los ojos de la bestia esta vez. Con otro mugido, peor que el anterior y que obligó a muchos a taparse los oídos, el _múmak_ quedó ciego y loco. Con su enorme tamaño se sacudía y se sacudía, y no faltó el incauto Hombre del Norte que se encontraba demasiado cerca y que era enviado de un golpe al aire y a una vida más allá de la Tierra Media. Del propio lomo del monstruo caían a veces sureños en medio de horribles gritos; los que no se partían el cuello de la caída eran pronto aplastados por el propio animal que debía servirles para sus causas de guerra. Damrod vio, sin sonreír, como uno de estos caía por el frente y quedaba incrustado en los colmillos del animal donde permaneció hasta el final del ataque. Las flechas desde la torre se hacían cada vez más escasas a medida que las de los montaraces inundaban el cuerpo y la cabeza de la bestia. 

De pronto cayó al fin la torre de sobre la bestia. Varios hombres tuvieron que apartarse para no ser arrollados por el _múmak_. El animal dio media vuelta y huyó a través de la estepa con el sureño aún atascado en su colmillo derecho. Dejó abandonados a sus amos y con todas sus fuerzas atravesó las líneas de los montaraces y partió de regreso al sur. Los pocos Hombres del Sur que habían quedado con vida fuera del refugio después de la caída murieron atravesados por innumerables saetas al intentar una desesperada batalla contra los montaraces.

-_Av' aphado han!_ –gritó el capitán al ver que varios se disponían a subir una colina para ver la dirección que tomaba la bestia. Los montaraces siguieron su orden y le dejaron escapar. La nube de polvo que se iba levantando se acrecentaba con la locura del animal y disminuía con la lejanía. Si Anor hubiese estado más cercana al atardecer, el crepúsculo hubiese sido más corto.

La torre yacía en el suelo. Damrod se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para oír los gritos provenientes del interior. Se acercó más, buscando alguna fortuita máscara de guerra que hubiese tenido la suerte de caer en los alrededores. Al no encontrar ninguna, aguardó a que el capitán diese la orden de capturar a los sobrevivientes. Seguramente ellos tendrían alguna que ya no habrá de servirles.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el compañero, observando como Damrod miraba en torno suyo con impaciencia-. Cualquiera diría que has perdido algo.

-No es así, pero casi lo es. Busco una de esas máscaras que los Haradrim usan para la batalla. Siempre he querido una. Para mí y para una amiga.

-No creo que le guste mucho el regalo –replicó el otro negando con la cabeza-. Por muy original que sea el recuerdo, no veo como a una dama pueda gustarle eso.

-Hablas como si no conocieras a Lasbelin –dijo Damrod arqueando una ceja-. Tú sabes que eso le llenaría de curiosidad, al menos, tanto como a mí. Además, ¿no te parecen bonitas, solamente como trofeos?

-Ahora suenas peligrosamente como un sureño –dijo su compañero.

-¡Acercaos a los sobrevivientes! –exclamó el capitán señalando a Damrod y a su compañero junto a otros cinco hombres-. Haced como ellos mismos. ¡Si hay hombre vivo, que no quede así!

Damrod lanzó un resoplido de puro disgusto ¿Qué? ¿Ejecutar a los sobrevivientes? _Yrch!_ ¡Ni que fuesen salvajes! ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba los más desagradable de todo? ¡Ejecutar a los sobrevivientes! Obviamente el capitán había tenido un muy mal día. Ya podía ver la cara de algún pobre diablo viéndole con terror mezclado con odio a la vez que descargaba el montaraz una estocada sobre aquel individuo. ¿Para qué habrían de ejecutar a los sobrevivientes? _Man_ _nautha e hi?_ Por algo lo eran: Eran sobrevivientes. A ver: Matar en una batalla se llama batallar, matar al vencido se llama crueldad. ¿Qué le ocurría al capitán ese día? No, seguro que no. Seguramente había escuchado mal. Seguramente "Si hay hombre vivo, que no quede así" significaba que si había algún hombre herido que se le atendiese y se le cuidase para luego llevarle de regreso a Gondor para interrogación. _Mae. _Sí, eso. Seguramente Damrod había entendido mal. Porque matar a todo aquel que hubiese quedado con vida no tenía sentido. No, claro que no. _Ú lastanneg vae, Damrod_. Sí, claro.

-¿Acaso el capitán quiere decir que recojamos a los heridos y los traigamos ante él? –preguntó Damrod totalmente carente de esperanza. Su compañero bajó la vista. Se diría que no deseaba oír lo que ocurriría si se equivocaba Damrod.

-No, Hombre del Norte, no tenemos tiempo ni provisión para tomar prisioneros. Ve y acaba con cualquiera que quede con aliento. ¡Aprisa! El día se escapa.

-¿Cómo pretende el capitán que matemos a todos esos pobres infelices que han quedado después de una batalla en la que perdieron? –preguntó Damrod lleno de asombro. ¿Cómo podía ser ese el capitán que él conocía?

-_Daug! __Na-erui caro han i bédin!_ ¡Solamente ve y hazlo! ¿Crees que me place tener que derramar tanta sangre de vencidos? Pero eso es lo que ordena el Senescal y Señor de nuestra ciudad. ¡Y su palabra es nuestra voluntad! No deben quedar enemigos dentro del alcance de Gondor. ¡Ninguno! Así que lleva contigo a seis compañeros y acaba con ellos de una vez. No les hagas sufrir más de lo que necesitan, aunque son tiempos duros, no somos una partida de salvajes.

¿Ah, no? Bueno, en todo caso Damrod debía seguir las órdenes del capitán. _Yrch!_ ¡Más que eso! La lengua élfica no tenía palabras suficientes para describir lo que el montaraz sentía por dentro. ¡Qué asco! ¡Matar al que ya no tiene esperanza de regresar a casa! Sólo un salvaje haría eso. No, no, no sólo un salvaje, ¡también los hombres de Gondor! Pero los hombres de Gondor no  eran salvajes, no. No tomaban prisioneros, los ejecutaban allí mismo, ¡pero ellos no eran salvajes! Entonces, ¿qué era ser un salvaje? Todo aquel que no pertenecía a los reinos de los Senescales o sus aliados eran salvajes. ¿O sea que los elfos eran salvajes también? Eso sería pensar incongruencias. Pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido el matar a los enemigos derrotados sólo porque su hogar o su prisión quedaban ambos muy lejos. Ya no estaba muy lejos de la torre caída.

¿Cómo sería todo si estas guerras cesaran? ¿Cómo sería el poder viajar desde Minas Tirith hasta Umbar sin problema alguno en las fronteras? Pero no estaba en sus manos la paz, los hombres de Gondor luchaban por su propia defensa, no por extender sus bordes u obtener esclavos. Era el maldito Enemigo que no deseaba ningún reino lo suficientemente poderoso como para disputar su absoluto dominio sobre Ennor. Ninguno. Y Gondor no era la excepción. ¿Qué diría Lasbelin si supiera que tendría que ejecutar a una veintena o más de indefensos enemigos dispuestos a la rendición? Seguramente ella comprendería que no tenía elección, pero eso no impediría que viese con asco al capitán cada vez que se aproximara a ella, lo cual ocurría con cierta frecuencia. Después de todo, ella era hermana de un soldado.

Un ruido que provino del interior de la torre paralizó a Damrod. Un ruido que él hubiese esperado escuchar en algún hogar, en alguna Casa de Curación, en alguna plaza de las ciudades pero no en medio del desierto le paralizó. Extraño. Rarísimo. Igual efecto tuvo en los otros compañeros. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué demonio tenían los sureños que rugía así? ¿Qué perversidad habían cometido aquéllos? ¿Qué...?

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –inquirió el compañero a Damrod. Éste no supo responder. No, no lo sabía, verdaderamente, no lo sabía, _law_, porque a lo que había sonado ese ruido era a algo que no podía encontrarse en esas circunstancias, de ninguna manera, no podía ser, no tenía sentido, claro que no, por supuesto.

-Parece... pero no, no puede ser –dijo uno de los soldados.

-Ha sonado como un llanto.

Los montaraces se miraron entre sí con incredulidad. Solamente Damrod avanzó decididamente hacia la torre con su espada liberada de la vaina, ésta brillaba con intensidad en el Sol de la tarde. Se pasó la mano por la frente y se rascó una mejilla a la vez que el compañero le llamaba.

-¡Espera! ¡Acerquémonos todos juntos, no sabes quienes podrían haber permanecido adentro!

Pero, ¿cuál era el caso? Si de todas formas habían de ser ejecutados, y tras haber caído del lomo de una bestia gigante, la gente que quedaba no debía estar muy preparad para la batalla, o al menos eso pensó Damrod. Claro, últimamente había estado pensando de manera muy fatalista, eso era lo que decía Lasbelin, así que tal vez resultaba sensato escuchar al compañero. _Ae!_ ¡Ya basta, hombre! ¡Sólo había que acabar con ellos! ¡No hacía falta tanta reflexión! ¡Ellos eran Enemigos! ¡Enemigos! Sureños, bajo el dominio del Enemigo, del Enemigo, no del Senescal, del Enemigo. Había que eliminarlos lo antes posible, si no, tarde o temprano caerían sobre la ciudad ¡Matarles, matarles, matarles y a los Salones de Mandos con ellos! No, no, no. Damrod el Montaraz no era ningún desalmado, un poco seco, un poco pasivo, eso sí, pero no era un desalmado. Al menos él no lo creía. ¿Y qué creería Lasbelin? No, seguramente ella creería igual.

Con un solo movimiento, Damrod descubrió de la manta escarlata que los cubría a los sobrevivientes que hablaban y lloraban bajo los escombros de la torre. _Eru a Rodyn anim!_ Una hermosa muchacha, morena y de ojos verdes, se hallaba junto a otra docena de doncellas igualmente jóvenes que tenían los rostros cubiertos con un elegante velo y que se apretujaban para mantenerse bajo el amparo de una mujer que parecía ser la mayor, y con dificultades ésta sostenía a un niño que no podía ser de más de dos veranos. Todas yacían sobre los restos de la torre y algunas estaban heridas, aunque ninguna de gravedad. Las damas, percatadas de la presencia súbita del montaraz, lloraban o hablaban incluso más en la extraña lengua del sur pidiendo suplicantes algo que Damrod distaba mucho de comprender completamente. Pero era seguro que nadie de los montaraces había experimentado tanto miedo como el que las mujeres del sur sentían ante ellos. La muchacha más joven y con el rostro descubierto se echó a llorar aterrada pero se retiró junto a las demás al ver que los demás Hombres del Norte se acercaban.

No tenía sentido, no, de ninguna manera, _law_, ni lo que había ordenado el capitán antes tenía menos sentido que la escena ante ellos. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo estas doncellas en medio de un campo de batalla? A Damrod se le ocurrió pensar que podría tratarse de vulgares mujeres que se emplean a ellas mismas para satisfacer a los hombres y para hacer dinero, traídas desde lejos para subir la moral a los soldados, pero de inmediato deshecho tal idea al observar de nuevo a las muchachas. No podían ser de más de unos veinte años y a menos que los del sur fuese más depravados de lo que se imaginaba ellas aún dejaban ver un poco de la inocencia de la juventud de la que Lasbelin tanto hablaba cuando veía alguna pareja de enamorados. «Inocencia de la juventud» decía ella con una mueca y un suspiro. ¡Verdaderamente Lasbelin podía ser cínica cuando se lo proponía! ¿Qué pensaría en una situación como esta? Seguramente diría que no eran mujeres indecentes. Pues entonces Damrod y ella pensarían de la misma forma. Esto tranquilizó un poco al montaraz, pero un poco, nada más, porque de pronto se le vino encima la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Son sureñas! –exclamó el compañero.

-Y muy hermosas –replicó alguien sin ninguna vil intención en su corazón y que solamente aún no había desesperado de los alrededores tanto como Damrod.

-Sí –dijo este con un cuarto suspiro y levantando los ojos al cielo añadió: -Y nos han ordenado ejecutarlas a todas. ¿Qué os parece?


	2. Otoño

_Narbeleth__,_

_a helthannen_

_i ngelaidh e_

_bain__ in laiss dín._

_Amman__ boe anim?___

_Narbeleth__,_

_a__ ernaid eriar_

_a__ ernaid dannar_

_dan__ bedig lim…_

_…a lim.___

Lo que más gustaba a Damrod de ella era su voz. Lasbelin tenía una muy grave que no se prestaba mucho para el canto pero sí para los susurros. Resultaba muy útil cuando Damrod le buscaba en medio de las masas que mantenían ocupadas a todas las doncellas en las Casas de Curación; en medio de los ocasionales graznidos por parte de los heridos una suave nota le hacía dirigir la mirada inmediatamente hacia donde ella se encontraba respondiendo al viejo que dirigía las casas o a cualquier otro que tenía la fortuna de tener algo con que retenerle en un momento de conversación. En ocasiones el murmullo se perdía y dejaba lugar a la risa, aunque hace mucho que esto había dejado de ser común. Cuando ocurría, Damrod juraba que todos se detenían por un momento y se inclinaban a escucharle. Claro que Damrod se sabía propenso a la manipulación de las cosas con su imaginación, Lasbelin le había dicho muchas veces que ya que él veía demasiadas cosas donde no había nada. Y si Lasbelin lo decía, para él era casi indiscutible. Ella conocía a las personas, ella sabía acerca de ellas, ella podía sentir lo que aquejaba a los demás. Al menos eso decía Damrod, pero ahora también dudaba que eso no fuera, de nuevo, algo que sólo él notaba.

Pero había que se justos.  Lasbelin había sido muy hermosa durante su temprana juventud y treinta otoños desde su nacimiento aún lo era, si bien la frescura de su juventud había desaparecido casi por completo. En su lugar, y Damrod siempre había admirado esto sobre lo otro, Lasbelin ahora tenía una niebla de elegancia que no era igualada por ninguna de las otras mujeres de su edad en parte, pensaba él, porque pocas de esas mujeres eran doncellas aún. ¿Quién sería el marido tan afortunado de la dama? No gustaba pensar en esto. No era su problema.

Pasaba a veces que Lasbelin hablaba, totalmente conciente de la gravedad de su voz, con un tono tan bajo que Damrod le confundía con algún otro joven que se dirigía a él. A ella le causaba gracia mientras que a él le irritaba. Pero no es que ella se esforzara mucho por complacerle siempre.

Y eso era lo que más mantenía a Damrod en silencio.

-Te has dejado crecer la barba.

Como si se hubiesen visto apenas el día anterior.

-A mí también me agrada verte de nuevo.

Lasbelin sonrió.

-Dos meses es mucho tiempo –dijo ella.

-Y el calor era insoportable.

-¿Has matado gente?

-No tanto como el calor.

-O sea que te han obligado.

-Es una manera de verlo, sí.

-Déjame adivinar, el capitán.

-Pues seguramente no ha sido Mablung.

-No metas a Mablung en esto.

-Mujer, ¿quién más?

-Ese capitán siempre ha sido demasiado fanático al señor.

-Por algo es su hijo.

-Pero el otro no es así.

-Por algo es su hermano.

-¿No tienes muchas ganas de hablar, verdad?

-¿Tanto se nota?

Damrod sonrió como un chiquillo travieso. Ella hizo parecido.

-Me agrada mucho verte –dijo ella de repente abrazándole. Él tuvo mucha dificultad en admitirse después que había contenido la respiración al momento.

-Te he traído algo –dijo cuando se hubo repuesto.

-¿En serio?

-Pensé que te sería curioso.

-Mientras no me hayas traído una cabeza...

-¿Pero cómo adivinas?

-Intuición femenina.

-Pues no es una cabeza.

-_Hennaid__._

-Pero sí se le parece.

-_Ai__..._

-Velo primero y luego te quejas.

-Una máscara de guerra...

-¿Te gusta? Pensé en traerte un recuerdo.

-Qué considerado de tu parte.

-Póntela, vamos.

-Primero la lavaré, si no te importa.

-Claro que no.

Sopló un viento fresco, sonó la campana del atardecer en las Casas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te marchaste a mediados de verano y que has regresado a principios de otoño?

Damrod suspiró. Qué vicio ese.

-Pues qué coincidencia –dijo


	3. O Damrod na Lasbelin

Y aún no logro comprender completamente tu gusto por el élfico. Sabes bien que a él le molestaba que de la nada comenzaras a hablar y a hablar de tal manera que parecía que estabas imitando a algún poeta de los otros de hace más de una edad, y sin embargo continuabas tus incesantes canciones llenas de versos que hablaban  de amores y tristezas y batallas y derrotas y victorias tan apasionados, profundas, gloriosas, desastrosas y decisivas que no se parecen en nada a las cosas de ahora. Bueno, quizá sí se parecen un poco, pero tú misma te has encargado de que en estos días el cínico sea yo y no tú, y eso que yo no acostumbraba a ser la rama algún árbol viejo que tapa el rayito de Sol en la mañana y nos hace creer que está nublado. ¿Te das cuenta que ahora hablo mucho más en figuras? Lo malo es que nunca he sido muy buen poeta, así que mis versos no salen muy bien, incluso sabiendo que soy tolerante conmigo mismo. Lo de la rama que tapa a Anor lo has dicho tú, así que no está tan mal, pero ni aun así me gustan estas cosas que estás haciendo surgir en mí. ¿Por qué debo recordarte cada vez que me encuentro en duda? Es tonto, no tiene sentido, pero ahí estás, te puedo imaginar en cada cosa que dirías si me vieras hacer las barbaridades que he tenido que hacer, en la batalla contra los _múmakil_, en la ejecución de los traidores, en las torturas de los orientales, en la captura de las sureñas, ¿aún no te las he enseñado, verdad? Creo que lo haré en poco tiempo, me parece que te sería interesante ver como es la belleza en otros parajes, al menos eso pienso ahora que has visto como es la ferocidad en esos parajes (a propósito, la máscara te quedaba muy bien, lástima que se hayan llevado el espejo a las Casas, habrías pasado con ella todo el día). Una cosa he de decirte, no debes hablar en la lengua noble frente a ellas, no te van a entender nada de nada.

¿Qué era aquello que cantabas ayer? Entre que el capitán deseaba verme y que tú querías invitarme a un poco de té, y que por qué te vas a hablar con ese arrogante si yo sé que te cae mal, en el fondo, admítelo, preferirías ir con su hermano, y que mujer, eso no está para que yo lo decida, tengo que ir porque así me lo han ordenado, y que tú vas porque no eres más que un sumiso ante el grande, y que mujer, de eso se trata ser soldado, y entre otras cosas ya no recuerdo esa canción. Me ha gustado mucho, en serio, aunque no lo creas. _Ú i vethed, ná i onnad, si boe ú-dhannathag_, sí, creo que ese era el verso, ese era el verso que me ha gustado y que ha estado muy cerca de darme risa. No, no frunzas en ceño, admite tú que suena casi a burla en estos tiempos de guerra, dices que este no es el fin, es el comienzo, ahora no has de fallar, pues ojalá que sea cierto eso, que este es el comienzo. A ver, claro, si no resulta ser el comienzo del fin. Paf, yo sé que si me oyes decir eso me gano una golpe en la cara de tu hermosa mano extendida, ¿con qué derecho, si tú eres igual? Y lo peor es que nunca de darás cuenta de ello, que eres fría y cínica cuando te lo propones, y puesto que yo soy el que siempre te busca conmigo lo descargas, y al que anda entre la miel algo se le pega, creo que reconoces ciertas facetas de ti misma en las cosas que yo hago a veces y eso es lo que te molesta. _Ae__ ú esteliag, estelio hen!_ era el otro verso, el que seguía. Ahora yo tengo que admitir que este es más realista, que es más apegado a lo que vivimos, dices que si no confío en nada que al menos confíe en esto. ¿En qué? ¿En que verdaderamente éste es el comienzo y no el final? Digo que este verso me suena mejor y más apegado a nuestra realidad porque no nos cuenta nada, nos _dice_ que hagamos algo, y una orden es lo que desayunamos, almorzamos, merendamos y cenamos entre los montaraces, y no, no es por culpa del capitán, así son los cosas entre nosotros. _Ú nin heniag_, para que veas que yo también te sigo la corriente.

Y sigo sin comprender esa afición tuya por el élfico. ¿Qué ganas con ella? No es como si algún día fueras a viajar a donde los elfos aún habitan, no, me parece que está demasiado lejos, tanto de nuestra realidad como de nuestras fronteras. Pero no me canso de decirlo, no me gustan algunas cosas que estás haciendo surgir en mí, y lo de parlotear en la noble lengua es una de esas cosas. Usamos la lengua entre los montaraces para órdenes y como medio de comunicación frente a los extraños, pero no en conversaciones triviales, tal y como tú haces a veces. No lo niegues, hemos estado a hablando normalmente cuando de pronto fluyen de tus labios borbotones de palabras demasiado bellas para el entorno, que el té está un poco frío y que tal vez debería ponerlo un poco más al fuego y que _mae__, caro han_ y que ya está y que _hennaid_, y no es que no me guste el élfico gris, es sólo que no veo a qué vienen esas expresiones. Yo sé que él se hubiera reído más de lo que solía cada vez que pronunciabas mal una palabra cuando aprendías a hablar, y no es cinismo lo mío, es que yo también conservo buenos recuerdos de tu hermano. Era, después de todo, mi mejor amigo.

Sí, así fue como te conocí, cuando apenas eras una chiquilla de unos quince otoños y yo un raso de veinte, y tu hermano me invitó una vez a tu casa como muestra de agradecimiento por haberle salvado de una daga arrojada a traición por uno de los sureños que en ese entonces eran menos numerosos. Ya entonces tenías a la veintena de idiotas que te seguían como patitos a donde quiera que fueras, pero ya entonces también los mandabas a volar como si nada y nunca te dignabas a intentar relacionarte con alguno. Lo bueno era que nunca eras descortés, siempre dejabas muy claro y a la cara que no te interesaba alguien que sólo se fijaba en las apariencias.

No es por nada, pero si esperabas atraer a alguien en ese entonces con tu actitud (que no ha cambiado mucho todavía) con razón más valía que te sentaras a esperar en lugar de sacar a relucir ansiedad.

Fue él quien te enseño élfico, ¿verdad? Si tan sólo se hubiera imaginado lo que te habría de dejar creo que no se hubiera molestado en hacerlo. ¡Te la pasas todo el día dándole a los versos! Y yo sé que sólo porque te gusta como suenan, no porque te los creas. Crees que muchas cosas son irrelevantes, muchas cosas y personas, eres indiferente ante mucho del sufrimiento ajeno (por lo que me resulta inexplicable qué diablos haces en las Casas de Curación, paf, otro golpe por parte de tu hermosa mano extendida), no tomas mucho en cuenta los sentimientos ajenos, y cuando lo haces, te aferras a ellos como una fanática, no perdonas con facilidad una ofensa grave, no correspondes al que te ama, no dejas descansar en paz a tu hermano, detestas al capitán de los montaraces, el que ha mantenido en paz la tierra de Gondor en ambos lados del río, crees que soy una oveja que solamente hace lo que le piden, que sigo ciegamente al capitán y que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me diga, _pedig__ edhellen ir ú moe_, tienes ciertos destellos de caridad pero un destello es, por definición, fugaz, ¡tienes muchas cosas que él nunca hubiese aprobado en ti!

Sin embargo, ¡te quiero tanto!


	4. La sureña

La primera vez que Lasbelin vio a  Zilbêth, más tarde confesó aquélla, la sureña causó cierto sentimiento de simpatía en la mujer del oeste. La segunda vez dijo ésta que le compadecía. La tercera vez aceptó que le tenía lástima. Era de esperarse de Lasbelin. Pero Damrod no se lograba explicar por qué, la joven no se miraba demasiado lastimera. Más bien se había mostrado resignada desde el momento en que, después de algunas jaquecas por parte del anciano encargado de las Casas, había comprendido sus sencillas tareas como ayudante.

-Demasiada resignación para mi gusto –decía Lasbelin-. Yo no me encontraría así si me capturaran los del sur.

-Tú ya estarías muerta –respondía Damrod-, no porque te hubiesen de ejecutar sino porque te habrías matado tú misma.

Pero la sureña no se había matado. A Lasbelin no le molestaba mucho su presencia siempre y cuando no se metiera con los enfermos; a Zilbêth no le molestaba Lasbelin siempre y cuando no se metiera con ella, y a Damrod lo le molestaban ninguna de las dos siempre y cuando se soportaran entre ella. Ellas se soportaban, no se toleraban, desde el fondo de su mutismo. Zilbêth había hecho entender a Damrod que Lasbelin no le era muy agradable, lo cual era común entre los que la conocían por primera vez. El montaraz aún sonreía cada vez que recordaba cómo el desagrado por su amiga había sido lo único que la sureña había querido expresar; aparte de ello, Zilbêth se mantenía en silencio mientras realizaba sus tareas.

-No digo que hubiese sido mejor que la abandonasen en el sur... sólo porque ¡paf! me gano una bofetada de tu caballerosa mano.

-Jamás te tocaría si tú no quisieses.

-Lo sé –decía ella con una sonrisa, pero no era una mueca de satisfacción sino una sincera sonrisa de aprecio. Qué raro.

-De todos modos agradezco la comprensión –decía él.

-Cuando quieras –decía ella.

Entre enfermos, heridos, lastimados, tretas para visitar las casas y otras cosas pasaban las semanas. Lasbelin ahora aceptaba que, por antipática que le resultara Zilbêth, el capitán de los montaraces había mostrado una piedad descomunal para él al haber permitido que las prisioneras del la caravana fuesen traídas a la ciudad. Damrod había reído de buena gana cuando, en medio de una nube nocturna de confianza propiciada por el buen vino de Lamedon, había contado a Lasbelin acerca de la cara que todos habían puesto cuando habían visto a las sureñas por primera vez allá en el desierto. Lasbelin tenía cierto talento para imitar las voces de ciertos jóvenes montaraces que aún no tenían muy clara la distinción entre joven y hombre y ambos se divertían jugando al capitán y al soldado. Era de las pocas cosas que Damrod hacía en son de burla al referirse al capitán, pero tal era la insistencia de su amiga (y tal su deseo por reír con ella) que se dejaba arrastrar por los aires de la guasa y pasaban un rato digno de un par de chiquillos irrespetuosos, entre hacerse las enamoradas del hermano del capitán y carcajearse ante la nariz de saco que tenía el capitán. Había veces en que Damrod, aburrido o con simples ganas de verla, llegaba a las casas y aprovechaba algún descanso de las doncellas y se vendaba cualquier parte del cuerpo para jugar al enfermito, y, aunque varias veces el anciano le había reprendido, seguía llegando y fingiendo que tenía dolor en las partes pudendas, o que el cabello que se había cortado el día anterior de dolía horrores, o que la barba tenía atascada un pedazo de hoja metálica, o que se había quedado ciego en el ombligo, o que tenía la absoluta seguridad que una de las doncellas estaba encinta, o que Lasbelin planeaba asesinarle para apoderarse del recinto para luego pasar a la torre de Ecthelion y allí asesinar al Senescal para proclamarse señora de Minas Tirith para poder hacer guerra con los enemigos del pueblo de Númenor. El pobre anciano, indeciso entre el querer colgarlo por el cuello en la puerta y el reír ante la obvia demostración de enamoramiento, permitía que el pequeño Damrod llegase de cuando en cuando a dar la lata y a pasar el rato. Las doncellas, pues sabían de igual manera que el anciano, se preguntaban qué demonios miraba alguien como Damrod en el cubo de hielo que Lasbelin era frente a todas. Solamente Zilbêth permanecía ajena a todas estas cosas.


	5. Encuentro en Ered Nimrais

Y Damrod tuvo que partir de nuevo. Fue en una cálida mañana de finales de otoño cuando llegó Mablung a avisarle que partían en dos semanas. Huelga decir que Lasbelin recibió la noticia con el mismo entusiasmo que como si se hubiesen dicho que le prohibían sus versos en la noble. En el fondo, Damrod no podía evitar la sonrisa ante una de estas reacciones tanto por la gracia que le hacían como porque demostraban preocupación por parte de ella; al menos él esperaba que fuera preocupación, bien podía tratarse de decepción por no tener a quién recurrir en momentos de ocio donde el no dejar en paz a alguien con avalanchas de bromas (o cualquier cosa) se hacía necesario. No hubiese sido extraño viniendo de Lasbelin. Pero Damrod siempre podía guardar esperanza.

No se enteró de la reacción de Zilbêth sino hasta tres días antes de la partida, y no pudo explicar si lo que causaron sus palabras fueron ira, vergüenza, ambas o un poco de ternura.

«Y ahí viene ésta con su magnífico oestrón» pensó el montaraz a la vez que percibía el penetrante perfume de la sureña. Una mujer de cabellos largos y negros y unos ojos verdes de una maligna hermosura se acercaba, probablemente con su mente a mil millas de lo que Damrod se proponía a comentar. Más tarde admitió él, con la total aprobación de Lasbelin, que la lengua se le había adelantado a la cabeza y que por deslenguado se había ganado lo que se había ganado. Era raro, la verdad es que era raro que hablara sin reflexión, pero la sureña le había causado ciertas ganas de conversación sin trascendencia.

-Lamento que sea impropio que tú me desees buen viaje –dijo el montaraz a Zilbêth desprevenida. La mujer se volteó hacia él.

-En otro caso te lo diría –dijo tímidamente, sin sonreír y porque no conocía el deferencial-, pero, enemigos o no, matar es matar y lo que vas a hacer no tiene qué ver conmigo.

Pues al diablo con ella. Uno sólo se le acerca para entablar conversación y sale con que no le hable. ¡Como quiera! No sólo Damrod se tomaba la molestia de traerla, alimentarla y procurarle trabajo, no: Ahora ella respondía. A ver si Lasbelin no tenía nada que decir con esto si algún día se enteraba. ¿Con qué derecho le echaba en cara la sureña a Damrod de las muertes que causaba si ella misma venía de un pueblo donde a los prisioneros se les quemaba vivos o se les dejaba medio muertos sólo para que sirvieran de manjar para los orcos aliados? Cómo no. Claro. Casi daban ganas de correr con Lasbelin y contarle todo el episodio para que ella se encargara de reprender a la sureña. Sí, claro, pequeño Damrod: Corre con Lasbelin y dile lo malvada que ha sido Zilbêth contigo. Quizá lo mejor era dejarlo pasar después de todo. Claro, había que pensar que la sureña probablemente había perdido a alguien querido en alguna de las batallas (si no es que en la misma guardia en el lejano Harad que los hombres de Gondor habían montado hace ya algunos meses) y que el dolor le hacía decir cosas y cosas; al fin y al cabo, ella era mujer mortal, de los segundos, y, de una raza malvada o no, también era de suponerse que tenía ciertos sentimientos, tanto de amor por los suyos como de odio para los hombres del oeste. ¿Habría perdido a alguien en la batalla? Si era así, Damrod no la culpaba de nada y casi se arrepentía al momento de haberle insinuado que se marchaba a una de esas misiones donde matar sureños u orientales era un bono. Damrod, Damrod, mal hecho, mal hecho. Casi podía ver el rostro de Lasbelin en una expresión de resentimiento mientras sacudía la cabeza y que cómo puedes ser tan insensible a veces y encima de todo echarme la culpa a mí de serlo. _Mae_. No había nada más que pensar y había que disculparse con Zilbêth. A ver si el orgullo se lo permitía.

Lo malo fue que el orgullo se lo iba a permitir pero no hubo tiempo para ello.

Yo, Dínen de Doriath, llamado Faethin, vi por vez primera al grupo de treinta hombres de los montaraces de Ithilien en los bordes del sur de Ered Nimrais, en la provincia de Lamedon, cuando quizá una semana de invierno había pasado. Me encontraba en los parajes cuando realizaba uno de mis muchos viajes a través de la Tierra Media, en camino hacia la desembocadura de Anduin el Grande, y tuve la fortuna, entonces, de conocer a Damrod, el montaraz, nativo de los alrededores, a quien debo, si no la vida, al menos el estar sano y entero. He de relatar lo que aconteció mientras compartí mi tiempo con la expedición de los hombres de Gondor a la caza de varios trols de las nieves que rondaban por entonces las faldas de los montes.

Escuché una tarde, cuando el sol se encontraba en descenso pero aún había mucha luz, horribles rugidos provenientes de una cueva a un poco menos de tres centenares de pies del manantial donde había decidido pasar la noche comenzando por un adelantado descanso. Alarmado, porque ya había escuchado de los muchos _tyryg_ que habían sido vistos en los últimos días en la tranquila Lamedon, tomé mi arco y me dirigí sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde todavía salían más y más rugidos, acompañados de algunos golpes sordos que parecían estremecer la tierra. Tras un árbol me escondí pero el follaje era muy espeso, y sonriendo ante mi propia ingenuidad trepé por las numerosas ramas y divisé un acalorado enfrentamiento entre un grupo de mortales (se notaba a leguas que eran mortales, he de decir) y un particularmente grande trol de las nieves, el cual contaba con su escamosa y enfermizamente blanca piel cubierta de precisas flechas que los hombres del oeste sabían lanzar tan bien.

No suelo acercarme a los hombres por varias razones, pero sobre todo por dos: Porque detesto las preguntas que me inundan cuando me topo con algún mortal excesivamente curioso y porque simplemente no me es tan fácil distinguir a un hombre del oeste, de los mortales que son (o eran) nuestros amigos, de cualquier otro hombre, sureño u oriental, sin tener que acercarme demasiado. Llamadme extraño, pero ese es mi caso.

Decidí hacer una excepción ese día porque yo también odio a los trols y porque me parecía una causa justa el luchar contra estas bestias en defensa de la madre tierra. Atentamente observaba como cualquier intento por acercarse a la bestia y propinar una estocada con la hoja de hierro resultaba en una maza de guerra blandida por el _torog_ suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a cualquier contra las rocas y hacia una mejor vida en los salones de Mandos. Por suerte, los hombres eran ágiles y pronto comprendieron que la bestia sólo caería con golpes certeros de flechas. Llovían y llovían las saetas entonces, pero, a decir verdad, no creo que hubiesen estado lastimando demasiado al trol puesto que sólo se limitaba a rugir y a iniciar algún repentino ataque hacia el montaraz más cercano y a retroceder de inmediato al ver que los demás se apilaban junto a él y exhibían las magníficas espadas. En cierto modo, la situación se tornaba un poco pasiva y recuerdo haber pensado que parecía más la doma de un salvaje corcel que la caza de un peligroso trol de las nieves. Incluso me permití sonreír una vez cuando observé que Damrod (a quien obviamente no conocía todavía) comenzaba a arrojarle piedras, produciendo la risa en algunos, «para ahorrar flechas en una bestia que caería por su propio peso», según el mismo dijo.

Desgraciadamente, una de éstas fue demasiado certera e hirió a la bestia en uno de los ojos. Aullando de dolor, el trol cargó en contra de Damrod, quien de un atinado salto a su derecha logró esquivar la maza que surcaba los aires como un péndulo descontrolado. Huía la bestia, y el capitán de los montaraces ordenaba en la lengua noble (con un acento que mi hizo reír más tarde) que la persiguieran. Entonces fue cuando entré en acción. De rama en rama, di alcance al _torog_ y un salto hacia él, calculando caer en su nuca. Acerté, y sin pensarlo dos veces blandí mis dagas y las hundí en ambos costados del cuello escamoso. Una pestilencia a animal muerto, junto a una desagradablemente cálida sangre negra que chorreaba a borbotones, me hizo caer de la bestia; pero no pasó mucho antes de que ésta se desplomase a unos veinte pasos de donde yo yacía. Con unos mugidos que bien sonaban como los de una vaca hambrienta se lamentaba de su desgracia y piadoso fue el montaraz que se acerco y hundió el único metal forjado por un mortal que habría de conocer la sangre de ese trol en su frente. Pronto me vi rodeado por la treintena de hombres del oeste que me miraban como algo salido de un cuento.

Era graciosa la expresión general de los montaraces de Ithilien. Era obvio que pocos (quizá ninguno) habían visto a uno de los de mi gente en su corta vida. He de ser justo y afirmar, sin embargo, que Damrod el montaraz era el único que se mantenía absolutamente sereno.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Pues no es una lechuza de orejas largas –respondió Damrod con un sarcasmo al que después terminé por acostumbrarme.

-_Im__ edhel_ –dije en la noble, obviando el comentario, incorporándome, inclinándome en reverencia hacia todos y tratando de sacarles del estupor en donde se hallaban perdidos. Sabía que un encuentro entre elfos y hombres no era algo muy común en estos tiempos.

Los hombres que habían quedado rezagados se apresuraron a llegar y a cerrar filas en el círculo. Muchos exhibían ligeras heridas, raspaduras y golpes, y todos tenían un magnífico arco largo en la mano. Vestían botas de viaje, ligeros petos de cuero con un bello emblema del árbol blanco de Gondor, cinturones donde colgaban las espadas ceñidas y grandes capas de un color blanco como la nieve que no tardaría en oscurecerse con el viaje. Pude reconocer al típico hombre del oeste con rostros tristes pero orgullosos y ojos grises. Un detalle que llamó mi atención era que pocos eran barbados, cinco de los treinta quizá.

-Eso es obvio –dijo el capitán-; pero, aunque no me quejo porque los de la raza noble son siempre bienvenidos a nuestras tierras, sí he de aceptar que me es extraño encontrarme con un elfo en estos parajes y bajo estas circunstancias.

-Os he prestado una ayuda en vuestra causa, –dije en su lengua-, porque me encontraba a poca distancia de vosotros. Habéis de saber que en la sangre se encuentra el odio de los _edhil_ por cualquier criatura salida de los pozos del Enemigo. No me atrevo a declarar que de no haber sido por mí el trol hubiese escapado, pero es de mi parecer que si os hubiese causado más dificultades el haber rastreado a tan asqueroso animal por entre los riscos y cavernas de Ered Nimrais.

-Nadie niega vuestra ayuda, señor élfico -dijo el capitán muy reverentemente-. En verdad os agradecemos el gesto y esperamos que nos acompañe durante algún tiempo para que, en lo posible, intentemos pagaros la deuda. Pero, yo me pregunto, el tener a uno de los de la raza noble con nosotros, ¿no es ya algo que nunca podremos igualar?

Me hizo sonreír la propuesta, tal y como una inocente propuesta de ayuda de un niño hace sonreír a un padre. Pero no por eso me negué. No tenía nada planeado para el viaje. Si me dirigía a Edhellond no era aún porque abandonaba la Tierra Media, así que mi viaje podía esperar. Quizá, porque nunca ignoraba la posibilidad, no saldría vivo de la empresa si aceptaba la invitación del capitán, pero confieso que hace mucho que había dejado de importarme mucho mi propio bienestar y que ahora me preocupaba de otras cosas. Además, pensé que sería una excelente manera de convivir con los hombres en una empresa que beneficiaría a muchos otros. Aunque hace mucho que los elfos han dejado de preocuparse por los problemas más graves de la Tierra Media tanto como lo hacían en los primeros días, he aquí que se me ofrecía una oportunidad de realizar una buena acción.

Tal vez las razones que expongo suenen ingenuas, o incluso un poco falsas, pero así fue como pensé; yo mismo me cuestiono de cuando en cuando si en verdad me uní a los montaraces en aquella hazaña por dichas razones. Pero, verdaderamente, el porqué creo que es irrelevante.

-Corteses son tus palabras –dije riendo pero sin menosprecio-. Agradezco yo a vosotros el dejarme acompañaros durante un tiempo, pues eso era lo que yo mismo iba a pediros; pero, ¿por qué deseáis la ayuda de uno de los míos? Veo que os encontráis de cacería de trols y creo que mi ayuda no estaría de más. Sin embargo, he visto que sois hombres de gran fuerza y manejo de armas. Quizá mi participación en vuestra compañía acerque un poco más a aquellas dos razas que en un principio eran hermanas y que ahora están tan distanciadas una de la otra, pero no creo que ese sea el motivo bajo el cual pedís mi compañía.

Damrod mismo, después de habernos conocido, me dijo que mis palabras habían sembrado la impresión de querer hacerme de ruegos en más de un valiente montaraz.

-En absoluto –dijo el capitán, siempre tan cortés-. Si os pedimos vuestra compañía nos amparamos en el pretexto de pocas veces haber visto a uno de los de la raza noble en nuestras tierras. Tal privilegio sería de sumo agrado para mis hombres y para mí; sería como contar con un hermano mayor en nuestra misión. Pero no insistiré más si así lo desea el señor. Sé que el acompañar a la guardia de Ithilien no siempre es algo bien esperado.

Noté que la sonrisa afloraba en más de un rostro. Admito humildemente que había sido derrotado (¡horrible vergüenza!) en discursos por un mortal. Reí de buena gana.

-Insisto en que tus palabras son corteses, incluso para los oídos de un elfo. Verdaderamente los hombres del oeste son aún el verdadero reflejo de los primeros hombres que fueron aliados en los días de nuestro primer encuentro. ¿Quién dice que somos los únicos seres nobles sobre la Tierra Media? Me veo forzado, aunque fuese por pura cortesía, a aceptar tu invitación. Prestaré a vosotros mi compañía y mis armas.

-Pocas veces me he sentido tan afortunado –dijo el capitán-. ¿Qué piensan los montaraces bajo mi mando?

Vítores y uno que otro _cuio__ i edhel!_ llenaron el aire a mi alrededor.

Probablemente le daría risa, y no dudo que aprovecharía a preguntar por canciones en élfico que él supiera. Risa le daría, pero no a manera de desprecio, claro; no creo que pueda ser _tan_ cínica. Cuando regrese (bueno, si es que regreso) y le cuente esto, inmediatamente me preguntará por algún verso que me haya enseñado, así que lo mejor sería preguntar de una vez y esperar que sepa alguna canción que ella no conozca; aunque con ese pergamino sin fin que tiene como memoria, dudo jocosamente que sea así. En fin, siempre puedo guardar esperanza. De todas formas, es probable que a mí me pongan como guardia personal del señor. Supongo que es de aprovechar la noche o algún descanso oportuno para inquirir. ¿Y si pregunta por qué deseo saber canciones en élfico? No es que los montaraces cantemos mucho, como descubrirá al estar con nosotros unos cuantos días, ¿qué le respondo entonces? Bueno, ¿por qué no le digo simplemente la verdad? Que tengo una amiga (desgraciadamente) a quien encantan los versos en la noble y que, a manera de regalo, quisiera llevar alguna nueva canción. Simple. Llano y sencillo, en lugar de inventar excusa tras excusa. Claro que tendré que cuidarme de que Mablung no oiga mucho porque de inmediato preguntaría por ella, pero bueno, es un riesgo que quisiera tomar. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo? Cantando, eso es seguro, que las aguas fluyen y el corazón en medio de ellas pero que tú aún no encuentras tu camino a casa, que día tras día encuentras sueños que compartir, que sólo truena cuando llueve, que en el velo del sol nos encontraremos de nuevo. Uno se acostumbra a eso. Ya no tengo nada que comentar acerca de ello. A ver si no está peleando (aunque dudo mucho que un monólogo pueda ser una pelea) con la pobre sureña que no hace más que usar un perfume un poco fuerte y mantenerse callada. Qué frío tan condenado hace en casa, no me hubiese imaginado que pudiese haber tanto viento helado a un tiro de piedra de la colina donde tuve la gracia de conocerlo. Supongo que le gustaría verla de nuevo, la tumba no ha de estar muy lejos. Si el capitán se desvía un poquito llegaremos a ella y probablemente llore por dentro. ¡Qué viento, maldita sea!

Damrod el montaraz fue elegido por el capitán como mi guardia, por ser el que poseía la _edhellen_ más fluida y porque era el más solitario del grupo. Lo de ser el más solitario del grupo no lo entendí muy bien, pero eso fue lo que el propio montaraz dijo. Efectivamente, poseía un buen dominio del élfico gris, (con un ligero acento de Lórien, quién habría de decirlo) y pronto entablé con él lo que se podría llamar una amistad de complemento: No nos parecíamos mucho, pero su humor seco y su aprecio tan oportuno por los momentos de silencio contrastaban con varias de las cosas que más me hacían fruncir el ceño ante los otros mortales que había conocido, a excepción, quizá, de los montaraces del norte. Alguien que era opuesto a mí en ese sentido me hacía una grata compañía. Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que los montaraces del sur no diferían mucho de los del norte, y que, si bien siempre me sentí apegado a Damrod, todos los hombres del grupo eran corteses y oportunos con el silencio, tanto como Damrod o solamente ligeramente menos. Númenor no había muerto, recuerdo haber pensado, sólo había cambiado de lugar y de tamaño.

La jornada que llevamos al día siguiente de nuestro encuentro estuvo marcada por la aparición de un trol de pequeño tamaño (como si el primero, de gran tamaño, fuese para compensarle) apenas más alto que el hombre más alto de nuestra compañía. Si bien era más ágil que cualquier otro trol que hubiésemos visto, los _tyryg_ son _tyrig_ y una acometida con lanzas fue suficiente para acabarlo. Reconocí inmediatamente al típico trol de las nieves, con su piel escamosa, blanca como sus alrededores, y particularmente resistente. Portaba una maza de regular tamaño y una especie de cinturón hecho de piel mal cosida de donde colgaba una bolsa igualmente fabricada llena de guijarros. Utilizados como proyectiles, estos apenas si dan en su objetivo la mayoría de las veces en que son usados; sin embargo, por razones que aparentan ser estupidez innata, las bestias que rondan los espacios abiertos tienden siempre a cargarlos. Herido mortalmente por la lanza del capitán, no tardó en expirar, tras lo cual sangró poco para nuestro gran alivio.

-La pestilencia de estos bichos cuando mueren es especial –decía Damrod-. Por alguna razón, el frío les hace más aromáticos. Eso es bueno, porque puedes olerlo a millas siempre y cuando no haya tormenta.

-Hablas como si conocieras a más de estas bestias –replicaba yo-; sin embargo, no son muy comunes en las tierras de los hombres del oeste.

-Qué, ¿y tú crees que la guardia de Ithilien solamente abarca Ithilien y quizá estos parajes?

-Pues por algo se llama la guardia de Ithilien.

-Por algo, pero nosotros hemos hecho algunos viajes incluso hasta los comienzos de las montañas nubladas. Créeme, he visto a varios de estos monstruos. Son como caballos. Los hay de nieve, de cavernas, de bosque y ve a saber de qué otras cosas.

-Los hay inteligentes… al menos hasta donde se puede hablar de inteligencia en un trol.

-Eso es algo que admito no haber visto.

Habíamos de llegar a un poblado cercano hacia el final del día. Cuando llegamos al pequeño pueblo, llamado Lossdal, el capitán sostuvo una charla con el anciano de la aldea, quien le informó que otro trol, junto a una banda de los malditos orcos, habían estado rondando el lugar y que a más de un solitario viajero habían capturado, degollado y engullido. La sola mención de orcos que se alimentaban de hombres causó impresión general entre los montaraces a tal punto en que varios rehusaron la buena sopa que las mujeres más experimentadas ofrecían para la noche por temor al desperdicio en un ataque incontrolado de asco en el que devolvieran a la tierra todo lo que hubiesen cenado. Debo ser humilde y admitir que la cena estuvo excelente incluso para el paladar élfico. Mi presencia causaba sensación en toda la aldea, y cuando nos sentamos en el salón común para un merecido descanso no fueron pocos los que deseaban charlar conmigo muy a mi pesar.

-Vamos –decía Damrod-, eres todo un elfo, ve y complácenos a nosotros los simples mortales.

-Gracias por el apoyo –respondía yo.

-_Ir anírag._

La noche trajo consigo viento helado bajado de la montaña y un curioso episodio en donde me enteré de algo totalmente ajeno a nuestra misión. Ya con el fuego a punto de morir, me encontraba dispuesto a arrojar unos leños más a las llamas cuando sin querer pisé la mano de uno de los montaraces, llamado Mablung. Despertar y desenvainar una brillante daga fue todo un solo movimiento pero rápidamente me retiré de su alcance. El montaraz, en vez de soltar un justo enfado hacia mi descuido (excesivamente poco común entre los elfos, según alguien más), sonrió y me deseó buenas noches en la noble. Yo repliqué de igual forma pero cometí la ligera imprudencia de olvidar por un momento el agotamiento del hombre y le rogué que me aclarara una duda que había cargado conmigo desde el momento en que conocí a Damrod, el montaraz.

Extraño, lo sé, pero el cansancio entumece un poco la mente.

-De ti, que eres su amigo, quisiera saber algo: ¿Cómo es que Damrod habla con tanta facilidad la lengua gris si no ha tenido nunca contacto con uno de nosotros?

De inmediato me percaté que sonaba ridículo: En la noche sin estrellas, con alguien a quien había despertado de manera brusca, haciendo preguntas intrascendentes. Vaya elfo.

Muchas veces he reflexionado acerca de la manera en que llegué a saber esa mujer, y siempre he concluido que fue debido a simples actos de inusual torpeza que me llevaron a ello. Sé que Mablung debió haber encontrado muy rara mi pregunta y no estoy seguro de que yo hubiese podido no hacer una mueca de exasperación ante ella en medio de la helada noche. Pero haciendo gala de nobleza Mablung dijo con un bostezo: -Qué, ¿no lo sabes?

-No, señor, de lo contrario no te importunaría ahora.

Mablung rió calladamente.

-El compañero Damrod, ese mismo que habla cuando debe y las pocas veces que lo desea, ese mismo que es capaz de mostrar desdén incluso hacia uno de los de la raza noble, está perdidamente enamorado de una mujer en la torre de la guardia, en nuestra amada Minas Tirith. Ella habla también de manera muy hermosa la hermosa lengua noble y él aprendió de ella a fuerza de complacerle en todo. Lo digo, no porque sea algo que todos hemos oído por chisme, sino porque muchos le hemos oído hablar en sueños, musitando versos en élfico y llamándola discretamente.

Lo que siguió no fue mucho más que agradecerle e instarle a que regresara a dormir. Así que mi amigo el montaraz estaba enamorado.

Fue como dijo Mablung, cuyo nombre me traía distantes, hermosos y terribles recuerdos. Durante la noche escuché débilmente a Damrod musitar, una y otra vez una palabra. No entendí al principio, pero la impresión que me causó, aunque entonces no hubiese comprendido aún, continúa; le escuchaba pronunciar y pronunciar _Otoño_, _Otoño_…

Sólo el tiempo me diría que significaba esto.


End file.
